


One Last Kiss

by queerhazeleyes



Series: Breathe Me In, I'll Breathe You Out [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Kissing, M/M, On The Barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhazeleyes/pseuds/queerhazeleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras had somehow always doubted that Grantaire would actually be there the day of the revolution. When they come face-to-face for the first time on the barricade, Enjolras does something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Far Too Young To Die" by Panic! At The Disco

Enjolras helped push a large wardrobe into place and looked around while he caught his breath. Their barricade was growing steadily, blocking the street and providing the cover they would need to protect themselves from the National Guard. His friends moved with purpose, Bahorel and Marius carrying a table from the cafe at their back while Courfeyrac and Jehan entreated residents on either side of the street to throw down more furniture. Combeferre and Joly were discussing the state of their medical supplies while Fueilly checked over their supply of guns and ammunition. Bossuet he could see examining the barricade itself, finding holes they could use to fire from and holes that needed to be filled.

The only one among their ranks he could not see was Grantaire, and Enjolras reminded himself not to be disappointed. The man was not a believer, even if he was their friend; there was no reason he should risk his life in a struggle he thought was doomed to fail. Still, he caught Combeferre by the arm as he passed and asked “Have you seen Grantaire?”

Combeferre shook his head. “I have not,” he said, “but I admit I have not been looking for him.”

Enjolras nodded and let go of his friend. There was still work to be done before the Guard caught up with him.

Nearly half an hour passed before Enjolras looked up again. He had climbed to the top of the barricade, needing to ensure it was sturdy enough. Someone would have to perch atop it as lookout, after all, and the rest of them would undoubtedly be clambering across it during the fighting. A hand entered his field of vision and he lifted his head to see Grantaire, who evidently had a similar thought. Enjolras froze at the sight of him, faces a scant foot apart.

Grantaire saw him in the same moment and his expression fell as he took the frozen shock on Enjolras’ face as rejection. He made to climb off the barricade, only to be stopped by Enjolras’ hand on his shoulder.

“I did not see you earlier,” Enjolras said. “I thought perhaps you had stayed home.” Grantaire’s brow furrowed at that, but before he could reply Enjolras continued. “I am glad that is not the case.” And then their mouths were crashing together with more enthusiasm than skill on Enjolras’ part. Grantaire was stunned for a moment before he kissed back desperately.

At long last they broke apart, both gasping for breath. Grantaire wore an expression as one who had been struck a mighty blow. 

Enjolras beamed at him. 

Quickly Grantaire recovered himself. “We may die tonight,” he told Enjolras, “but if we do, at least I have kissed you at last.”


End file.
